Avengers:Disney musical
by Angel of Nothing123
Summary: What would happen when all the avenger's including some S.H.I.E.L.D take part in famous disney songs.  Beware for alot of pairings.
1. He's a Tramp

The Avengers: Disney musical

Authors Notes:simply why I am doing this, well it all started when I was watching

another episode with my brother. Then when it hit commercial it hit me, since marvel

was bought by Disney...well you know where I'm going with this. And at that I jumped off the couch screaming "EUREKA" and ran to my laptop. My brother is still scared and confused on the couch right now. XD

Chapter 1: He's a Tramp

At STARK Industries Pepper was at work organizing

the new schedule Tony had this week.

"not that he ever goes to his meetings" she thought rolling her eyes at this pointless waist of time doing this for him.

DING

The elevator doors opened to reveal a tall, curvy woman wearing a very revealing violet colored mini tube dress. She walked up to Pepper's desk, her heels clicking at the floor. She took off her plain black sunglasses revealing intense light blue eyes peering at Pepper.

"excuse me, is Tony here? Me and him have a little 'business' to finish" she said sadistically

Pepper sighed "no, Mr. Stark is out right now for today" the woman scuffed putting back on her sunglasses handing Pepper a folded piece of paper.

"tell him to call me later" she said going back to the elevator, her hips swaying back and forth.

As soon as the door closed Pepper scuffed walking into Tony s office. Thinking on how many woman today have came in today asking for Tony. Was she annoyed or...was She really jealous. The thought just seemed wrong but so nice. She leaned at his desk taking in a view of the city.

"What a dog...

…...

….What a dog"

Pepper took off her scrunchie letting her beautifully straight orange hair drop in waves.

"He's a tramp

But they love him

Breaks a new heart

everyday...

He's a tramp

They adore him

And I only hope

He'll stay that way.."

Pepper strutted around the room going to lean against the window

"He's a tramp...

He's a scoundrel...

He's a rounder...

He's a cad..."

"He's a tramp

But I love him

Yes, even I have got it

Pretty bad..."

Did she really mean it? Was she really in love like all those other

Gold digging women Tony had been with? Was she in love with her boss?

Man, that's really cliché.

"You can never tell...

When he'll show up

He gives you

plenty of trouble..."

"I guess he's just a...

No 'count guy

But I wish that …

He were double...

He's a tramp

He's a rover

and there's nothing more to say..."

It could be possible, but what competition was they're for her to

compete with. Compared to all those girl's that Stark has dated since she worked here, she wasn't what you call Miss September In the playboy calender. And he's already been from January through May.

She layed on the desk bringing her leg stretched up to the ceiling staring into space.

"If he's a tramp...

He's a good one...

And I wish that I could travel

His way..."

Pepper clutched her heart where it had started to throbe.

She knew it would never be, that this pain is just going to keep getting more and more painful.

Even in some way she really did have the chance to be with Tony...could he be loyal to her...

could he always be there for her...could he really love her not just for one night or a few month's...but forever.

"Wish that I could travel his way...

…...

Wish that I could travel...

His waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy..."

DING

the elevator came up "hey Pepper!" and Tony was back

Pepper's eyes widened getting quickly off of the desk fixing

herself up to look more presentable, blushing in moral embarrassment.

"H-Hey Tony welcome back, you got a few messages while you were out.."

"good and Pep..."

Tony stared in sudden shock at Pepper

She looked questionably at him

"something wrong?"

"your hair is down...it looks...it looks great"

A sudden realization came to her that she didn't fix her hair

"Um... I-I-I gotta do..EXSCUSE ME!"

Pepper speed walked out of the room.

Tony started to question Pepper's weird outburst but hey, he see's weird stuff 24/7 of the day. Tony walked off to his desk looking out the window. He saw a piece of paper on his desk, he unfolded it reading it over. Just as he was going to pick up the phone he froze.

"hey Jarvis, can you call a florist to send a bouquet of white roses to Pepper today"

"Indeed sir"

"thanks"

As tony was going down to his lab to work on his Iron-man armor. He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and tossed it to the trash bin.

Next chapter up.

Please Comment!


	2. That's how you know

Avengers: Disney Musical

Chapter 2: That's how you know

It was a beautiful sunny day at central park, In the park were kids and children

playing to they're hearts contempt. Family's together enjoying all the free time they

have for now. Along these fellow citizens was Janet van Dyne a.k.a Wasp.

wearing a stylish yellow tank top and black cargo shorts, with Hank Pym a.k.a Ant-man

trailing right behind her. He wore a red long sleeve polo shirt and beige khakis.

"Come on Jan, will you stop and listen to me?" he asked Jan stopped at he tracks

and turned to Hank with a small glare

"fine, why is it that every time you have free time on your hands and you still won't make time to go on a date with me? Huh? Tell me that?" Hank sighed throwing his arms up.

"God I can't believe your still on this, I just don't think it's the right time to date now"

Janet put her hands on her hips "Don't give me that Hank" her face softened letting her arms drop to her side.

"Hank, do you even wanna be with me?" Hank stared into Jan's deep sapphire eyes

was she really feeling this neglected from him? Hank gently placed his hands on

Jan's shoulders and gave her an intense look.

"Jan listen, I truly want to be with you but I just think we should take this step by step"

Jan's gentle turned to a sour;ticked off look.

she picked up Hanks hands that were on her shoulders and holded on to them

"Oh Hank..." Jan shook her head with a playful smirk on your face.

"now we both know how this is going to turn out and that I'm going to get my way...sooo why not save us both the trouble here and agree to take me out"

Hank shook his head "Jan, I really don't see where your getting at here?"

And right at cue Janet Began...

"How does she know...

You love her?

How does she know...

She's yours?"

Hanks eyes began to show fear but sighed knowing it could be worse,

And like that his own little nightmare began. As he heard the rhythm of reggae beating.

(drums in backround)

(man:) " How does she know

That you love her?"

(Jan:) "How do you show her

you love her?"

(Both:) "How does she know

That you really really...

Truly love her?"

(Both:) " How does she know

That you love her?

How do you show her

You love her?

How does she know

That you really really...

Truly love her?"

Hank seemed flabbergasted at that turning point but caught back to reality pulling Jan to the side "Jan, what are you doing?" Jan pulled away

"I tried to warn you, but I want you to appreciate me more...And what better way to put it then in song!" "Charts,Statistics,Research..." Jan put her finger to his lips "when I mean 'a better way to put it' I mean more fun" .

"It's not enough to take

The one you love

for granted

You must remind her

Or she'll be inclined

To say...

How do I know...

He loves me?

How do I know...

He's mine?"

"Well does he leave

A little note to tell you

You are on his mind?"

Hank:well no not always...

"Send you yellow flowers

when the sky is gray?

Heeyyy...

"He'll find a new

way to show you...

A little bit

Everyday!

That's how you know...

…...That's how you know...

He's your love..."

Hank suddenly realized that a crowed had started to form around around Jan's performance. Cheering on to her singing "YOU ARE ALL NOT HELPING!" Hank yelled but in all perspective the song did tell him more that he should be doing. At a sudden twist the man who was singing with in the reggae band grabbed hank by the arm dragging him along to this mess.

(man:) "You got to show her

You need her...

Don't treat her like

A mind-reader!"

(man:) " Each day do something

To need her...

To believe...

you love her!"

The man spinned him around right into Jan but she caught him

At the nick of time holding his hands.

(Jan:) "Everybody wants to

Live happily ever after...

Everybody wants to know

Their true love is true...

How do you know...

He loves you?

How do you know...

He's yours!..."

Hank spinned her not knowing what he was doing but Janet just made the best dancing to the beat of music in the back.

"Well does he take you

out dancing just so he

can hold you close?

Jan pressed herself to Hank close, wrapping one arm around his neck

"Dedicate a song with

words meant just for you?

Ooooohhh...

Jan pulled out of Hank's grasp going to the crowds flinging her arms

up in encouragement to join in,

( Jan & crowd:)

"He'll find his own

way to tell you...

With the little things

He'll do!

That's how you know...

That's how you know!...

(Jan:) He's your love...

What was this feeling Hank was having? Could he really felt guilty

to how much emphasize he had put into science...that he forgot that Jan was

there to. She always going to be there for him.

"He's your loooooovvvvveeee...

…...

…...

That's how you know...

He loves you!

That's how you know...

It's true!"

"Because he'll wear

Your favorite color just so

He can match your eyes.

Plan a private picnic

By the fires glow...

Oooooh...

(Jan & crowd:)

"His heart will

Be yours forever...

Something everyday will show...

That's how you know...

That's how you know...

That's how you know...

That's how you know...

That's how you know...

THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW...

(Jan:)

"He's your love...

background:

(That's how she know

That you love her...

That's how you show her

You love her)

(Jan:)

"That's how you knnnooooowwwww..."

(you got to show her you need her...)

(Jan:)

"that's how you knnnooooowwwww..."

(Don't treat her like a mind-reader...)

HE'S YOUR LOOOOOVVVVEEEE!...

…...

…...

…...

Soon after getting away from all of the crowds and music. Janet and Hank walked side by side, hand-n-hand. "Listen Hank, if you really think that were not ready to date...I'm okay with it"

Jan said looking at the ground.

"no, Janet I'm sorry if you think science means more to me than you and I do want to go out with you... how about around 8:00 for dinner"

Janet was shocked for a second but smiled leaning in giving hank a short but all so sweet kiss.

"I thought you never ask"

Next chapter coming soon

Please rate!


	3. I won't say I'm in love

Avengers:Disney musical

Chapter 3: I won't say I'm in love

The moon was completely full tonight. Since Hydra Island had

been destroyed. Both Baron von Strucker and Black widow had escaped

to the new Hydra base which was actually underground near the Andes mountains in

South America. Where a new army of followers have waited for them too. Now Outside of the base,

Standing a cliff edge showing a beautiful out look at the full moon was Black widow.

Her long maroon red hair flowed gently from the humid air in the jungle. Her intense lime green

eyes stared deeply into oblivion. Her thoughts were counted on what had happened on Hydra island.

Hawkeye... the man who had sworn his revenge to what she had did to her, when Strucker was finally about to rid her of of Hawkeye once and for all then...

(flashback:)

"AAAHHHUUGHHH" Hawkeye screamed to mercy as his life came slipping away as Strucker sucked out his very youth he had left.

Black Widow merely stared at the whole thing from behind. Her eyes never left him, gave no effort to even fight back. At each second his youth had faded away practically giving him the features of an old man. His once cocky but captivating bright blue eyes fading away turning to glassy practically white eyes. His anguish yells echoed past Black widows ears.

Widow sighed, she couldn't take it.

…..

…...

Bang

…

Strucker froze from what he was doing, plummeting down to the floor near Hawkeye. Strucker's red arm had started to glow, releasing what energy it had sucked from hawkeye. Hawkeye started to reform to himself again. As if waking up from a nap, his eyes opened in a dazed look.

Right in front of him, from where Strucker had fallen. Black widow stood with her weapon pointed out with small smoke coming from it.

…...Why do it?

Black widow had lifted unconscious Strucker from the ground, carrying him by the arms.

"I am sorry Clint"

…...why say it?

Black widow turned away with Strucker at her weight leaving Hawkeye in a matter of confusion and shock.

"...Natasha.." Hawkeye sputtered out reaching his hand out for Black widow to come back.

….why didn't she go back?

(Flashback End)

(Black widows pov)

Hawkeye...i could have let him died in Hydra Island. Then I could be finally rid of him for good.

Black widow bang the back of her head to the tree next to her, staring up into the night sky of the jungle.

"God what is wrong with you Natasha..."

And Natasha gently started to sing...

If there's a prize

for rotten judgment...

I guess I've already won that...

Black widow began to walk into the jungle letting her eyes wonder, but in surrounding trees around her were silent but soothing muses had started to hear Black widows voice.

No man is worth...

The aggravation...

That's ancient history...

Been there...

Done that!...

Voices of the jungle:

(who'd' ya think you're kiddin He's the earth & heaven to you...)

(Try to keep it hidden...honey, we can see right through you...)

(Girl ya can't conceal it we know how ya feel & who you're thinking of...)

No chance...

No way...

I won't say it, no, no...

(You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh...)

It's too cliché...

I won't say I'm in loooovvvveee...

I thought my heart...

had learned it's lesson...

It feels so good...

when you start out...

My head is screaming...

Get a grip, girl !...

…...

…...

Unless your dying...

To cry your cry your out...

OOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(You keep on denying)

(Who you are & how you're feeling Baby, were not buying...)

(hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling...)

(Face it like a grown up...)

(when ya gotta own up...

That ya..

Got, Got, Got it baaaaaddddd..)

No chance...

No way...

I won't say it No, No

(Give up, give in...

Check the grin you're in looovvee!..)

Black widow looked up into the night sky to see the clouds forming into the shape of two people

moving in almost looking like a kiss. Black widow smiled thinking if her and Hawkeye could be...

Whoa, Hold it! Snap out of it! she shook her head

This scene won't play...

I won't say I'm in

( You're doin flips read our lips You're in love)

You're way off base...

I won't say it!...

Get off my case!...

I won't say it...

(Girl, don't be proud it's O.K. You're in love...)

Widow was soon right in front of the base of HYDRA ready to go in.

OOOOOoooooohhhhhhh...

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in...

Loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeee

**At New york, Avenger's Mansion**

"Listen Bobbi, maybe another night we could go out...Damn! No need to chew me out...Listen I gotta go alright... bye"

Clint Barton hung up the phone back to the receiver. He had been talking to Bobbi aka Mocking bird for 3 hours now. Listening on and on to her rants. Finally letting himself sink into the his bed, he turned to his side ready to turn off his lamp.

He paused, on his nightstand was a medium sized picture frame. The picture in the photo was a group photo of his old team back at S.H.I.E.L.D. In the the middle of the group was him along with Black widow side by side, that was the only picture he had of her where she smiled...if you called it a smile.

Hawkeye smiled turning off the light.

"Goodnight Natasha..."

**back in South America, HYDRA base**

As Widow came into the bases elevator gate, the cage door shut bringing her underground.

Widow took one last glance to a small peek of the moon before being consumed into the dark.

"Sweet dreams Clint..."

OK well sorry if I took so long at this, I've been getting viruses in my laptop...

Which causes me a fortune to fix by the way. T-T

Anyway, next one coming soon! =)


	4. Go the Distance

Avengers:Disney musical

….

…...

…..

(Chapter 4: Go the Distance)

New York city, the day was dying slowly turning to a light color orange sinking in to the sky. What brought a person to this time of day was the incredible Hulk, since their was no existing person in the area he was walking in full stomps of force.

The entire view to his scenery in his stroll was basking in the view of the rushing city of towers & skyscrapers.

His merciful jade green eyes grazed up on New york, he took in a agonizing scowl that always shows on his face. Today...oh how today seemed so depressing for him yet again.

**'Hulk are you feeling alright?'** asked the voice known as Bruce Banner, also known to Hulk as his annoying conscious. The Hulk growled at the voice in his head, oh how it patronized him.

"Banner, you may be in Hulks head...doesn't mean I need to listen" he sneered, Bruce sighed. After all this time, he would think Hulk would be comfortable to talk to him about anything.

**'you know we should probably head back, the avengers are probably worried' **Bruce said, Hulk just scoffed.

"No one notice Hulk gone, who cares.." Bruce was silent after what he said, because what Hulk was about to do was so off his character, not even Hulk could believe he was doing it...he began to sing.

**I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome  
Would be waiting for me **

How he wish those words were reality, but even so no matter where he went people would call him a 'monster'. Even after so many times of defending the city and saving the world, they sham him to nothing more than an animal well controlled.

**Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be **

What about the Avengers you may ask, it was true he owed them a debt of gratitude...maybe some. The one's he could stand and agree with were Wasp, the first to see him as a misunderstood creature who just needed trust.

Then of course their was Hawkeye, not so much for comfort but he could always find some common ground with him. Like how they have both despised S.H.I.E.L.D with passion, but him and Hawkeye have been betrayed more than once.

**'Hulk, answer me...are you feeling this neglected?'** Bruce asked, Hulk just looked down to the sidewalk he was walking on. As each step he had took, he felt himself crushing the ground as he took each step. Was he the monster everyone said he was?

**I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong **

he had remembered when Captain America, him and he were fighting Hydra scum.

_(Flash Back:)_

_Captain America had just finished with his shield slicing through a hydra weapon machine. Letting it go crashing next to an office building, the weapon going up in flames of smoke._

_He stood with a solemn but stern face on, Hulk was from behind seeing the damage the patriot had caused._

"_Lucky shot" Hulk said looking down to Cap,_

"_If you say so big guy, now remember to watch out for civilians" Captain said, Hulks face began to scrunch in hatred knowing to what he was getting at._

"_is that why you teamed up with me?...to protect people from the monster?" Hulk asked getting in his face, his large green fist tightening in a hard grip.  
_

"_stone that talk, I want you to protect civilians from Hydra...they're the monsters here, not you...in my day we had a name for someone like you" Hulk's glare never left his face, he waited for Cap to hear the next words to come out, but Captain's blue eyes never faltered the slightest._

"_Yeah, what's that?" Hulk asked irritated but ready for anything thrown at him, except to what Cap was about to say._

"_...Hero"_

_Hulks grip went loose, by a single word the Incredible Hulk was at silence. His hard expression had went curious but intent at his words._

"_I've been watching you Hulk...no matter how scared people are of you, no matter how much your hounded …..you always do the right thing & that always makes you a hero in my book"_

_(Flash Back end:)_

Hero...he was considered a hero to the living legend himself. But what he had said, he wasn't the monster that people really saw...just the monster they picture of. But inside he knew he didn't need approval from people.

**I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go almost anywhere  
To feel like I belong **

**'Captain America is right Hulk, you always do the right thing...& that's what proves to them all' **Bruce said, even in the green giant he could sense all emotions the Hulk had felt. Their personality's were out of the question different, but the both could always be there for each other.

**I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don' t care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go almost anywhere  
To find where I belong**

No matter what, Hulk managed to do the right. By truth, the real monsters were all the villains he & the Avengers take on. He was a hero, he knew it and his teammates knew it and accepted him for as he is.

**I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong  
I will show them all  
I can go the distance  
**

**Till I find my hero's welcome  
Right where I beeelooonnngggg**

Hulk had turned the corner to see the Mansion gates,

**'Hulk, are you feeling better now?'** Bruce Banner asked, Hulk grunted.

"yeah I'm good, I ain't a child you know...nothing much to worry about" he said sarcastically at the last part.

**'least were back at home'** said Bruce, Hulk sneered.

"i wouldn't call it home sweet home, nothing much" Hulk mumbled, he pushed open the gate and closed it from behind.

"HEY HULK! YOU'RE BACK" a feminine voice said from the front of the mansion

"JADE JAWS! WHERE YOU BEEN" called out a particular archer

Out in the front, he saw Wasp and Hawkeye, also there was surprisingly Captain America who leaned against the door with a broad grin on his face to see the green beast.

Hulk had his eyebrows arched up, confused on how come they waited for him. He went back to his regular scowl on his face. But on the inside, he was trying to hide his smile that was growing. Bruce noticed, the man who had created the green giant still tries to understand the true understandings of Hulk. It made a warm reflective smile cross his face.

**'Welcome home Hulk...you're home' **

**Yeah so I forgot about Avenger's Disney musical. But my best interest now is to finish what I've started.**

**~Please Review~ **


	5. Strangers like me

Avengers: Disney musical

…...

…

…...

**(Chapter 5: Strangers like me)**

"Man, seems like today was never gonna end for me" Jane Foster said, still in her paramedics uniform, her arms stretched out to the night sky. On to her right was the mighty Thor, he smiled down to his mortal friend.

"Tell me friend Foster, has the day been well to thee?" Thor asked, he knew what go's on in his friends daily routine. And knew it could be exhausting for an ordinary mortal to handle.

"It has been a good day it's just...i don't know it gets pretty ruthless...makes me wonder..." she sighed rubbing her short brown hair, her light blue eyes lowering down. Thor took notice at her weary expression.

"it get's tough you know?...i get sometimes...well, scared I mean I'm ready to help anyone in need of medical assistance but...I'm not sure if I can handle it sometimes" Jane spurred out, it had overwhelmed her. Usually today she was so calm, today while on duty had changed.

"Today their was a robbery at a national bank, a shooting acquired & now two people are in intensive care at the hospital...why does this even happen?, makes me wonder if this is all this world offers" Jane said quietly at the last part, Thor had listened intently to what she had exclaimed just now.

He took a long glance out to the time square street he and Jane had been walking through, he looked curiously at the bystanders. Jane followed his stare, she didn't get what he was looking at.

"Jane Foster, I had come from my home Asgard...i love it there but everyday is a never ending siege of wars...I've had lost lot's of comrades, some good friends" Thor said, Jane saddened to imagine what Thor had gone through.

"I'm sorry Thor, but what does this have to-" she was interrupted to Thor, he began to

sing, & Jane was the mere victim to this musical.

**Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me**

"ummm...Thor?, what was that?" Jane Foster asked, Thor smiled.

"Friend Foster, you say this world offers not much...but everyday among midgard...i learn things that sorcery can not even explain"

Thor seemed pleasant to some of the most simplest things that this world showed, he didn't so much approve to the use of 'man's technology'. But from the other side, he was in all content to the wonders midgard had to offer.

**I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there**

He took Jane by the hand, leading her out to the middle of the street casting his arm out to all of time square.

**I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

Jane looked up to Thor's face, her smile was truthful & gentle to see how curious he was. She had remembered the first moment they met, he was a bit off but was more true to himself & ready to put his life on the line to help others like her.

She went a little bit ahead to take a closer look around, Thor saw her walk around in content,he slightly sang but in whisper for her not to hear.

**Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her**

Thor missed his home in Asgard, but Jane Foster along with the Avengers made him felt welcome & all the more joyed to stay.

Jane Foster, brave to the bone and with a kind enough soul to risk herself for others. In Asgard, she would have made an admiral warrior. But he felt something more, he just couldn't say it.

**Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon**

He tapped on Jane's shoulder, she looked back seeing his large hand out for her to take. She was not hesitant to take it, he twirled her around pointing out the jumbo-tron screens of different ads and to individual groups of people of different ethics.

**I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

Thor & Jane were on the sidewalk when Thor took her aside to the corner of an alley, he brought her close to his chest. By a small leap, their legs lifted off from the ground up to the night sky

with Thor holding onto her by her hands out in the open, so it felt as if she was flying herself beside him. 

**Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know**

Jane was dazzled in wonder looking below the entire city, looking below it with the lights blinding up as if like fireworks.

Her hair slightly was blown by the wind, but her eyes never blinking for one second. Thor looked at her, her eyes were radiant at full view. He shook off his head to snap out of it.

**I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
**

Thor started to go float down to the street were down Jane Foster's apartment complex was.

…**.I w****anna know**

Thor placed her to the front of her building, Jane didn't realize she was even at her complex.

"we are here at you're dwelling, have a pleasant evening" Thor said

She was going on ahead to the building till she stopped herself, turning around back to Thor.

"Thor...can I ask u something?" Jane asked he nodded,

"What was with the whole singing? Were you trying to prove a point?" Jane asked, Thor gave a nervous glance sideways.

"Friend Wasp had made me watch what you mortals call 'musicals' & apparently after every song the characters feel...better" Jane tried to contain her laugh, but turned out as a giggle.

"But friend Foster, I am serious to what I am saying...i did this to give you ease" he said, Jane stopped

"Thor..." he cut her off

"in my time living in Midgard, I had never met such a strong willed mortal as you. You shown no remorse of fear at the times of danger...i am proud to have met such a woman such as you, the world may seem bleak from a side of view but believe when I say it has more to offer for one"

Jane was at a state of silence, she broke it off giving a reasurring but joyful smile, she finally understood what he was getting at.

"Thank you Thor...i do feel better" Thor gave a small grin,

"then I abide you, Goodnight Jane Foster" he started to fly off from the ground, into the the starry night. Jane kept looking to his direction for another few seconds til turning off to her building, but for one minute she turned around to lean on the door and kept looking up in sigh.

"Sweet Dreams Thor...sweet dreams"

**now I wouldn't call this the best thing, I think I was way off but I'll make the next one better.**

**~Please Review~**


End file.
